


Reunited

by savxiety



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Death Headcanon, I didn't even want to post this but, I might continue, Other, Plot Twist ig???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savxiety/pseuds/savxiety
Summary: Jasper's death was tragic, but when David finally comes to examine the graceful yet scary island, he gets a surprise-Jasper wasn't missing, as most say.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> ;-update;  
> omfg i hate this story and i would delete it but my friend would hate me forever but ugh, please just don't read this because it sucks and u g h

            
“Okay, kid. Over here, now. I’ll fix your blood-loss or whatever it is.”

The Quarter Master’s voice was gruff and blunt; Jasper knew there was no turning back now. Davey might have noticed that the sleeping bag next to him was empty by now. Let’s just get this over with. 

Jasper stepped inside, placing his hands in his short pockets and huffing. The Quarter Master was in a whole different room and he was taking a while. 

“Mr. QM, you’re taking too long, jeez!” 

 

The Quarter Master rolled his eyes, sticking his head out to examine the kid. He’s never hurt a child before, so this’ll be fun.

 

And so, with that, The Quarter Master let the ‘90s kid’ inside, instantly shutting it as screams and blood filled the room.

 

 

~14 years later~

 

Jasper sighed. It had been fourteen bloody years since this man had ended his life. By his, I mean Jasper’s. He’d had to witness this man ‘get his freak on’ with other old people and, trust me, it wasn’t a pleasant sight. 

 

He had gone through all this trouble for Davey, but did he even go here anymore?

Did he even care?!

Ever?!

God, if he could, he'd kill everyone.

And that's when he realized he'd gone mad. 

He had a reason; Everyone left him there to die, or so he thought.

 

Jasper paced around the laboratory, his face covered. He didn't want to talk to anyone ever again, as if he had a choice anyways.

He had deformed, and there was a 'third eye' on his forehead and a mouth for a stomach. He always seemed to hold his chest, though the old scars weren't there anymore. 

Davey.

Oh god.

What if he, just somehow...

Found out, and here he was, looking like a weird-ass clown.

He started crying, which disturbed the Quarter Master as he walked in. "Huh? Who's in here?"

Silence.

More silence.

God damn it, QM never seemed to notice him. 

He was filled with this sudden, hm, he didn't know. Sadness? Guilt? Pain?

 

The bushes shook and he managed to make it in time to greet yet a few more pure idio-

Wait, this man looked hella familiar.

Freckles took over his face and his eyes were a beautiful green, which complimented his red hair. He looked about twenty-four and he seemed so....

...Positive.

As if he needed that now. 

"Howdy, str-"

"Jasper...?" 

That redhead backed away in fear of being murdered by his former friend.

"How do you know me? Wait..."

"Davey..!" Jasper covered his third eye with his blonde hair so he wouldn't frighten his old best friend with his hug. "Gosh, it's been years!"

"It has," David agreed. 

"I thought you'd never care."

"Of course I cared. Why wouldn't I have?"

"Because I've been waiting, Davey. And I've changed. A lot, actually."

David pulled the figure close to him, whispering quiet words into his ear. "Not too much, hopefully."

 

Jasper sighed, pulling up his blonde hair to display the mess he'd become in such a long time. "See, Davey?"

David cringed in fear at the sight but pretended not to notice. "Gosh... what happened to you?"

"I happened, Davey. I let it happen. I let Mr. QM do it to me, I would have punched my ticket anyway but in a quiet way and he tortured me and hurt me and ruined me and-"

He was interrupted by a quick touch to his lips. 

It was David himself. 

"It's okay, Jasper. At least-" David looked grim; It was as if just seeing Jasper hit a touchy subject in the other's heart.

"-At least you're here now."

Jasper could only nod; He had no control of his mouth at the moment.

He continued to look at his innocent green eyes. If looks could kill, Jasper would be dead twice. 

"I, uh- I can't stray too far, unless, but I mean, you wouldn't agree."

"Unless what?" His gorgeous eyes closed a little, replaced by a greatly faltered smile.

"Unless I get your permission. I've been cursed here forever until my physical body can find peace, or the other option."

David looked down for a moment, obviously in deep thought as he took his hand off of Jasper. 

He couldn't risk anything for... 

For a friend everyone thinks is missing!

Camp was too much for him.

 

"I... I'm afraid I can't do that, Jasper," David looked back up at the other with a gruesome frown. "I'm sorry."

What..?

"After-

After everything I've gone through, at least you've got everything you wanted, but I guess that doesn't matter- I'm fine with that-" he tried to cover up the clear liquids covering his face with a quiet and calm "-Dude."

He'd have to wait, maybe, five years (if he was lucky) for this type of opportunity again.

He thought the other would understand, but he didn't, he just.... couldn't.

And he disappeared, with David's ever-so-grim stare surrounding the room.


End file.
